poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting Scuttle
This is how Meeting Scuttle goes in Crash's and Ryan's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. the surface, Scuttle is on his island, humming and looking through his telescope Ariel: Scuttle! Scuttle: through the telescope, the wrong way. Shouting Whoa! Mermaid off the port bow! Ariel, how you doin', kid? the telescope to reveal Ariel at wing's length Whoa, what a swim! and his friends come up to the serface Ryan F-Freeman: Phew. Wow. I can breath air in this form. Aryan: Look. There's Scuttle. Cody Fairbrother: Maybe we could talk to him. Ryan F-Freeman: Sure thing, bro. Scuttle Hi, Scuttle. Scuttle: Who are you, fella? Ryan F-Freeman: My name is Ryan F-Freeman. And these are my friends Crash, Matau, the Cyberlings and some others. Crash Bandicoot: I am pleased to meet you, Scuttle. Scuttle: Nice to meet you too. Ariel: Scuttle, look what we found. Flounder: Yeah. We were at this sunken ship. It was really creepy. Aryan: Yeah. And I know my sis is safe from harm. Scuttle: Human stuff, huh? Lemme see. up a fork Look at this. Wow, this is specail. This is very, very unusual. Ariel: What? What is it? Aryan and Jessie Primefan: What's it called? What's it called? Scuttle: It's a dinglehopper! Humans use these little babies... to straighten thier hair out. See, just a twirl here and a yank there and voiolay! You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go crazy for. Ariel: A dinglehopper. Dory: Excuse me. What about that device? Scuttle: pipe Ah.. This I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful. A banded, bulbous... snarfblat. Ariel and Flounder: Oohh. Ryan F-Freeman: That is interesting. Scuttle: Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around and stare at each other all day. Evil Ryan: Got very boring in that time. Scuttle: I agree with that one, Evil Ryan. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me. blows into the pipe, seaweed pops out of the other end Ernest Penfold: Cool. Maybe Ryan could call Connor Lacey about this, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: Sure thing, Penfold. Let's see. a button of his Jetpack controller and it plays the song Everything is Awesome Aryan: What? Bertram T. Monkey: Matau, that's the music button! Matau T. Monkey: Oh Primus. Sorry. the button again and it stops the song Ariel: Music? Oh, the concert! Oh my gosh, my father's gonna kill me! Dory: The concert is today? Oh no. Aryan: We should go to see father. Scuttle: Maybe you could make a little planter out of it or somethin'. Ariel: Uh, I'm sorry, I gotta go. Thank you, Scuttle. waves Scuttle: Anytime, sweetie. Anytime. Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Ariel. I was wondering if me and my friends come with you. So, can we go with you? Ariel: Course, you can. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Ariel. her I know you be my friend since I can remember. Sci-Ryan: Well, guys. Let's go to see Ariel's and Aryan's father at Atlantica. Crash Bandicoot: Right, Sci-Ryan. Extreme dive! into the sea Flounder: Wow. That Bandicoot is so cool. I hope you and your friends could help Ariel. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Flounder. Crash is a great hero with his own power to wield a Keyblade. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan